


Finally Made It

by Sneeze_Meister



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mentions Past Sex, Past Underage Sex, Suicide, Violent Death, somewhat happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneeze_Meister/pseuds/Sneeze_Meister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, at long last! Eren has made it past the walls and reached the ocean! But, sadly, Armin couldn't make it... (two-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little angsty two-shot fanfiction I thought up of. :3

Eren sighed as he trudged upward towards the top of the grassy hill. For a while now, he could smell something salty, but he couldn't distinguish what it was. He shifted his mud brown backpack to the ground and kneeled down, taking out his canteen and drinking the rest of the water inside.

Looking up at the sky, he couldn't help but remember the night before the accident. It was beautiful, really; the stars peeking out from their hiding places to illuminate the sky, Armin's face lit up by the candlelight. That was the night where he had made love to Armin, had gotten as close as he ever could be to him. The night was peaceful yet thrilling at the same time.

It was amazing how he could remember every detail of that night with perfect clarity. Armin's flushed face, the heat they shared, how they seemed to become one while the fire from the candle flickered on. Armin's soft blonde hair, big blue eyes, and sweet personality made Eren go wild with love and lust.

He remembered pleading with Armin weeks before that night. He had asked countless times to make love with him, but Armin had refused. Eren never blamed him, he knew Armin was scared to take the next step into their relationship. But finally Armin had cracked.

Afterward they had snuggled and kissed each other lightly all over, giddy and satisfied. Armin was the first to drift off, his head burrowed into Eren's chest. That night was the best night of Eren's life, but the day after it was the worst. It was even more horrifying than seeing his mother die.

They were going out on another mission beyond the walls. Eren barely paid attention to the lecture beforehand. Would he have been able to change the event to come if he had listened? Eren had been haunted with this question ever since.

Armin was somehow put into Eren's squad, which he recalled being elated about. Before they rode off, Eren kissed Armin affectionately on the forehead, and Armin blushed in that lovely way that drove Eren absolutely crazy.

Things were going well until a group of abberants chased them. The titans were still able to catch up, even though the horses were at top speed. They all had to twist and turn just to barely miss each blow the titans threw. Eren was keeping a close eye on Armin until he had to dodge a crazy abberant. And when he heard Armin...

Armin had somehow been caught between two titans' mouths. Oh how horrifying his screams were as they pulled him back and forth. Eren was too shocked to do anything.

"Eren!" Armin had cried before the titans' tug of war tore Armin in half, splitting his torso from his legs. The blood flew everywhere. Eren had screamed and immediately transformed to his titan self, rage consuming him. He had destroyed all the abberants in sight. When he had shifted back, Eren had wept, screaming Armin's name and nonsense not even he could decipher.

Eren had blamed himself, then. Now, he knows it was his fault. The only reason why he hasn't succumbed to suicide was because Mikasa had watched him like a hawk. After a while, he gave up trying.

Eren looked down after thinking about Armin. He kicked a pebble and continued walking to the top of the hill, miserable. When he got to the top, he gasped. In front of him was the largest lake he has ever seen. Then he realized it was the ocean. He had finally made it.

He wasn't a big wisher, but right then and there Eren wished so hard that his chest ached. He wished that Armin was alive, that he could see this beautiful sight, that he could kiss him and run his hand through his hair one last time...

Eren walked down the rest of the way and felt his boots step on pale sand. He bent down and felt the water. And there he realized that the ocean reminded him of Armin's eyes. Those beautiful blue orbs...

Straightening up, Eren closed his eyes and listened to the waves lapping against his shoes, smelled the salty scent of the ocean. When he opened his eyes again, he almost fainted. He was staring into his lover's eyes like he had so many times before. He watched as Armin smiled and cupped his face with his smooth hands. Then he tilted his head and spoke.

"You did it, Eren! You saw the ocean! I'm so proud of you, my beloved." Tears filled Eren's eyes as Armin leaned in and kissed him. The brunette closed his eyes. When he opened them, Eren saw that Armin was gone; that it was only a hallucination. Eren fell to his knees and couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He cried his lover's name to the heavens until he could scream no more.

 _My beloved..._ The wind seemed to echo Armin's words as it caressed Eren's hair in the same way that the blonde would...


	2. Chapter 2

Dusk was approaching. The ocean lapped lazily against Eren's feet. It had been several hours since that hallucination. Eren licked his chapped lips and dropped his backpack. He wouldn't need it where he was going.

Seeing Armin again had pushed him over the edge. His love; his life, had been ripped away from him. By _them_. But now, unlike with his mother, he had no more fire. How was it that life gave you something valuable, beautiful, and yet took it away when you least expect it? He and Armin were going to be together; they were going to see the world.

They were going to see the ocean.

Eren took a step forward, and the water rippled away from him, just like his happiness. Eren peered down to look at himself in the water, but widened his eyes when he saw Armin as his reflection. The blonde's skin was drenched with blood, his hair was damp with saliva, and his eyes were completely empty. Eren leaned back, ever so slightly, and the image vanished, replaced by his own reflection.

Eren's whole entire being ached for that blonde boy, but he knew he'd never get him back. He had been too careless, and he had paid the price. Choking back a sob, Eren took another step forward. The wind changed suddenly, pushing him back, as if it didn't want him to continue. The brunette pushed on, wanting to get farther. Each time he looked down, his heart ached, remembering Armin's eyes, how he wanted to see the very thing Eren was standing in for years.

"I'm so sorry." Eren whispered, taking a few more steps. Water filled his boots and soaked his feet. Still he kept going, until he was halfway in. He knew what was coming, and he yearned for it. Soon he would be happy. So very happy.

Eren waded the rest of the way, until finally only his head was above the ocean. Blue. That's all Eren could think about. Blue eyes shining at him as their owner told him about the very thing he was surrounded by. Armin's eyes; that's what they were. Staring into them as he leaned in to meet his lips. Knowing those eyes watched everything he did with interest. Until at last the life faded from those very beautiful blue eyes.

Eren didn't realize he had gone under until the cold hit his face, hard. He didn't react, just kept sinking and sinking, farther and farther from the surface.

_No, Eren, don't do it!_ A familiar voice yelled as everything started fading to black. He looked up and saw a familiar shape above him. He reached for it, and it reached back, but they couldn't meet each other.

"Armin!" Eren yelled before realizing he had let out the rest of his air. The precious bubbles floated to the surface, and Eren realized the figure was gone. Besides, it couldn't of been Armin, anyway. His lungs were screaming for air as his body slowly began to shut down. But he didn't care. In fact, a slight smile came to his lips as everything went dark.

:

Eren blinked open his eyes and sucked in a breath. He looked around. He was standing in a vast white space. Where was he? The brunette's eyes narrowed as he focused on a shape in the distance. His eyes widened and he began walking towards the figure, hoping to dear God that it was who he thought it was.

Finally, he was halfway there. He began running as fast as his legs could go. He knew that blonde hair; that uniform. "Armin!" he screamed.

The figure turned halfway, showing Eren those blue eyes that he ached to see. The figure's eyes widened and he turned around fully, spreading his arms wide.

"Eren!" his love called, and Eren's heart swelled with joy to hear Armin's angelic voice. Eren threw himself into Armin's embrace and wept, putting his head in between the blonde's right shoulder and neck. Armin breathed Eren's name again and held him tighter.

"Oh my beloved, how I've missed you." Armin whispered. Eren pulled his head back and stared into his lover's eyes. He slowly moved a hand to run through Armin's soft hair. He was there alright; it wasn't a hallucination this time.

"I've missed you like crazy." Eren murmured in disbelief. Armin was really there in his arms, his warmth soothing the brunette. How many times had he wanted to caress, kiss, and hold Armin ever since he was gone? Too many to count. Armin smiled and cupped Eren's cheek with one hand, still hugging him tightly with the other. He was too beautiful to be real. He always was.

"I'm so sorry, Armin. It's... it's my fault you died." Eren apologized. Armin wiped a tear from his face with his thumb before responding.

"Eren, it wasn't your fault. My death was never your fault. I was the one that was careless." Armin's smile never left his face. Eren's eyes widened. Armin never blamed him for the accident? Before Armin could say anything else, Eren leaned forward and kissed the boy that had drove him crazy for so long, had been his for so long, even though he never realized it beforehand. Armin immediately kissed him back, moving his hands to grip his brown hair. After some time, Armin pulled away, causing Eren to let out a whimper. Armin laughed and pecked him on the nose.

"Eren, it's time to go." he stated. Eren stared at him, dumbfounded, until the place began growing even whiter than before.

"Wh-what's happening? I don't want to leave you, Armin!" Eren panicked. Armin shook his head as the whiteness invaded them.

"Don't worry, Eren; everything'll be fine." Armin kissed Eren's cheek. Eren held Armin closer, as if the brightness would whisk him away. Eren cried Armin's name one last time before the whiteness swallowed them whole.

:

Eren groggily opened his eyes and looked around. He was at his house, on the couch. A blanket was draped over him. He peered out the window and saw a totally different scene than he expected. Instead of seeing houses upon houses, with the wall in the distance, he saw a huge meadow that stretched farther than he could see. A few trees were dotted here and there, the leaves blowing in the soft breeze.

"Armin?" he called as he looked around for the bookworm. Finally, his eyes focused on the blonde sitting at the table, reading. Armin looked up when his name was called, and his eyes met Eren's.

"Eren!" Armin exclaimed. "You're awake!"

Armin stood up and set down his book before going over to Eren, sitting beside the brunette. He smiled that sweet smile that Eren absolutely adored.

"Where...?" he muttered, not believing his eyes.

"Where we can be together forever. We've moved on, my love." Armin caressed Eren's face, and Eren eagerly leaned in to the blonde's hypnotic touch.

"Are the others here?" he whispered, not looking away from those blue eyes.

"Yes, Eren. Your mother, my family, Marco... they're all here." Armin's eyes shone as he spoke. A smile lit up Eren's face. He didn't care that he left Mikasa and the others behind. He didn't care about anything except the boy in front of him. Armin's smile widened, as if he could see how deeply infatuated Eren was for him. This time Armin leaned in and met Eren's lips with his own. Eren wrapped his arms around the shorter male and pulled him close, never wanting to let go. Happy. Eren was happy for the first time since Armin's death. No, he wasn't happy; he was overjoyed. He was with his love again, and soon he'd be reunited with the others, too.

And, just like Armin said, they were together for the rest of eternity.


End file.
